


Rock beneath his feet

by AethraCaelis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AethraCaelis/pseuds/AethraCaelis
Summary: During an island getaway, Shiro reforms what he has come to know as "home."Set in no particular timeline; just random Paladin fluff in response to "Where no one Goes" (Jónsi, John Powell) as a prompt, given by TF.





	

Shiro didn't quite recall the way moss and foliage felt to his touch, nor how dirt shifted under his feet. The sound of water running in the wild as it crescendoed to muted thunder was new music to him. These shouldn't be new sensations to him, but after years of being familiar with the vacuum of space, and the hazards of alien worlds, Earth suddenly felt foreign to him.

"You'll remember," Hunk said, as he guided Team Voltron along a hidden path in a tropical forest. "It'll be like riding a bike."

The older Paladin chuckled under his breath. He _would_ have to recall something as simple as riding a bike. It was Hunk's idea to take them all out for a trek around islands of his homeland. Lance had no problem being roped along. Pidge took an iron-clad promise that yes, there was network coverage in the tropics. Keith and Shiro took a bit to be extracted from the desert shack -- understandably so. The big cities were too loud for anyone dealing with trauma, but thankfully, where they had gone was far from any city. All it took was a sincere promise from Hunk that he'll take care of them; and if there was anything in the universe that Shiro knows he could trust, it was Hunk's word.

Almost in perfect unison, Lance and Pidge piped up, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost there!" Hunk called over his shoulder as he cleared one last cover of foliage, which gave way to the top of a waterfall, around two storeys high.

"Hey, Shiro," Keith nodded to his leader as he took in the sight -- lush greenery, surrounding living, dancing fresh water, "add this to your life tips: 'patience yields rewards'."

Shiro's smile broadens. Keith's smile, Pidge and Lance challenging each other, Hunk making sure everyone's safe and that their things weren't getting drenched -- it was familiar.

He had a split second of panic though, as Lance's crazed yell faded as he jumped from the rock's edge, instincts immediately pointing to signs that his charge was in danger. He recovered well enough as the sound was followed by a splash and Lance happily calling out, "The water's great you guys! What you are waiting for?"

Pidge had wanted to go next, but she looked over her shoulder, just to make sure Shiro's okay. Not one to hold the youngest from what she wanted to do, Shiro nodded her way, a reassuring smile that reached his eyes making its way to his face. Pidge beamed brightly at him before launching herself into water. "Outta the way, Lance!"

Keith and Hunk looked at each other, silent in their negotiation as to who would go last. Keith decided it better if he went ahead, and Hunk thought that if there was anyone who deserved to see Shiro's face of glee first, it was Keith.

"Come on, Shiro! It'll be like skydiving!"

And as if to show there was nothing to fear, all Pidge and Lance get as a warning is Keith's, "Incoming!" before he leapt off into the plungepool.

Shiro hung back, as if expecting Hunk to go next; but Hunk hadn't moved from his position beside his leader. The Yellow Paladin gently placed a hand on Shiro's back. "Go on. I'll go last. I got your back."

As if to serve as a chorus to Hunk's refrain, Shiro could hear the other three call out to him, all excitement and joy.

"Give us your best cannonball, Shiro!"  
"We're right here!"  
"We got you, Shiro!"

It was familiar. He knew he was safe. Because he was with family. Shiro's smile turned from wistful to that of boyish glee, and it was enough signal for Hunk to call out to the others below.

"Make space guys, Shiro's c--?!"

And Hunk barely had time to finish his sentence as Shiro zoomed past him with a whoop of delight. He knew that he can launch himself into anything from the steady rocks beneath his feet, trust the wind that blew through the trees and his hair, put his faith in the water to catch him, and never to question the fire in his heart that he has for his friends.

Hunk looked over the edge at the cheerful faces below, up until Shiro looked up at him, and gestured for him to join them.

"Hurry up, Hunk, we need you here!"

Lance spots Hunk's knowing grin in response, and excitedly tells everyone to make some space, "All hands on deck! Brace yourselves! Hold on to Pidge!"

As Hunk made contact with the water, and the Paladins found themsleves wet, laughing, and sputtering, Shiro knew he was home.


End file.
